


Too Much Pressure

by xenolith1245



Series: xenolith1245's south park one shots [12]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolith1245/pseuds/xenolith1245
Summary: Craig's having a moment, and he's not sure how to deal with it.Good thing Tweek knows what to do.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: xenolith1245's south park one shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956913
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116





	Too Much Pressure

_ “You gotta get these grades up,”  _ His father had said to him earlier that day.  _ “Don’t you want to get into a good school?” _

He remembered flipping his dad off, and receiving a middle finger back. Unfortunately, it didn’t shut him up, and Craig had to deal with the lecture for another ten minutes, the whole conversation ending with his father slamming the papers on his desk and storming out of the room. 

Oh, and he was grounded. 

_ Again. _

He rolled his eyes as he stood at the edge of Stark’s Pond, throwing nearby rocks into the water. Like being grounded would stop him from leaving. 

_ “Craig, young man, if you don’t shape up, I’m gunna have to send you to detention mmaky.” _ He could still hear Mr. Mackey’s voice even days later. 

SPLASH - another rock into the water. 

_ “It was cute for a while, but you’re spending too much time with Craig,” _

“Fuck you.” Craig said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, taking in a deep breath and letting it out loudly. 

He just needed to let out some steam, that’s all. It would all blow over. Things would go back to normal and he would wonder why he was even worrying about it to begin with. 

The sun was in the center of the sky; it was Saturday afternoon, and the white of the snow was nearly blinding. Craig was surprised to find that he was the only one at Stark’s Pond, especially at this time of day, but he wasn’t complaining. Less people to deal with. 

Less….fucking assholes. 

He knelt down, picking up another larger rock and throwing it as hard as he could into the water. The subsequent droplets splashed on his face, and he shivered. 

When he ran out of decent sized rocks, he started building a pile of snow. Just a pile, not even remotely resembling anything. Someone normal might have built a snowman, or some kind of...snow castle, or something. 

No, he made a snow pile.

And immediately kicked it, flinging snow everywhere. He then stomped on it a few times, and then started building the snow pile up again. 

_ “You should get a job or something.” _ Craig kicked the pile once more.  _ “Go do something with your life.”  _

He sat down on the bench, leaning over onto his knees, and stared out at the water, watching the gentle sparkle of the sunlight as it bounced off the surface. He shivered from the gust of wind, pulling his hat down to cover more of his head, including his eyes. 

“What are you doing?”

Craig let go of his hat, pushing it back up so he could see again. “Abso-fucking-lutely nothing.” 

Tweek sat down on the bench next to him, a few inches of space separating them. He leaned back and stared out at the pond with Craig. “Okay.” 

Craig sat up, mimicking Tweek and leaning back into the bench. Craig fiddled with the zipper on his jacket, zipping the whole thing down and up a few times absentmindedly. He glanced over at Tweek from the corner of his eye, noting that Tweek was just sitting there, hands in his lap, and legs spread apart. He was twitching, but barely, and Craig couldn’t tell if it was from the coffee or the cold. 

“What are you doing here?” Craig asked. 

“I tried calling you, but you didn’t answer.” Tweek said. “And that was after about a hundred text messages.”

“My dad took my phone.” Craig said. “I’m grounded.”

“The grades, huh?” Tweek asked. “I told you to pay attention in class, man.” 

“Fuck class.” 

“Fuck you.” Tweek said without malice. 

Craig flipped him off, but Tweek grabbed that hand, intertwining their fingers together, and laying it down over his knee. Craig could feel the warmth radiating from Tweek, and he felt the warmth move up to his face. He turned back to face the pond, letting Tweek hold onto his hand. 

“Fuck you.” Craig managed to say, his voice teetering away from it’s typical flat monotone. 

The fingers around him tightened, and he felt Tweek’s thumb gently caress the outside of his hand. His chest felt hollow, and he really didn’t know how to explain how the rest of him felt. He just had a sense of uneasiness wash over him - but he wasn’t sure it was a bad thing.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Tweek asked. 

“No.” Craig responded. 

They sat in silence, Craig feeling each pass of Tweek’s thumb along the back of his hand like an intense fire. It didn’t seem to matter how long they had been together, Tweek always seemed to get some kind of reaction out of him. No matter how simple the actions were, Craig couldn’t help but react. 

_ “It was cute for a while, but you’re spending too much time with Craig,” _

Craig pulled his hand away abruptly, stuffing it back in his pocket, and turning away from Tweek. He crossed his legs and hiked up his shoulders, withdrawing into himself. Why did Tweek have to show up now? 

“Hey,” Tweek began, after several minutes of silence. “I have an idea.”

Craig looked over at Tweek, who had stood up and was brushing the dirt from his pants. He didn’t say anything, but uncrossed his legs. 

“Come on,” Tweek said. “I know what will cheer you up.”

So Craig followed Tweek as they walked back into South Park. Craig walked a few steps behind Tweek, his hands still in his pockets, hunched over as he watched the back of Tweek while they walked through town. He could see the wild locks of blonde hair moving in the breeze, and the way Tweek’s green button up draped over his body. Craig wondered how Tweek wasn’t super cold all the time, he even tried giving him his jacket a few times, but Tweek would always refuse it. 

Tweek led them into the playground, turning around and giving Craig a “shhhh” sound, one finger over his lips. Craig’s eyes widened, but he nodded his head, keeping quiet as they snuck around behind a snow bank. 

“Okay,” Tweek whispered. “Look.” 

Craig poked his head above the bank, trying to see what Tweek was talking about. A scene started playing out a few feet in front of them, and Craig ducked down to avoid being seen. 

“Sometimes, I think they forget that I’m in their group chat.” Tweek said, snickering. “They had a whole plan to meet here today.” 

“Seriously?” Craig asked. “Also, you’re in their group chat?” 

“Shh!” Tweek put a hand over Craig’s mouth. “Don’t give away our position.” 

“Now recruits! We’re here for one thing and one thing only!” Cartman said, pacing back and forth in front of Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Butters. “To plan revenge against the  _ skewl _ for this gross misconduct! This travesty!” 

“Yeah!” Butters said.

“They have gone  _ too far _ this time! And I won’t stand for it anymore!” Cartman said. 

“What is it now, fatass?” Kyle asked. “Did they move you to the special ed class?”

Stan and Kenny laughed, and Cartman glared at Kyle. 

“Kyle, uh -  _ seriously _ . Ok?” Cartman said. “This is no laughing matter! You’re just as affected by this okay?”

Kyle raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

“I heard from Clyde who heard from Billy who heard from Red who heard from David…”

“Dah-veed.” Kyle corrected.

“Right, Day-vid.” Cartman continued. “Who heard from Nelly who heard it from someone else that heard it from a teacher that they are planning a school dance next weekend!”

“And?” Kyle asked. 

“Yeah what’s the problem?” Stan asked. 

“Well of course  _ you _ won’t have a problem,  _ Stan _ .” Cartman said. “Not all of us have been with the same bitch since we were born, okay?” 

“Oh boy fellas, we’ll need dates.” Butters said. “We better start asking people before all the good ones are taken!” 

Cartman walked up to Butters, placing a hand on his shoulder. “See, my friend. That’s where the problem lies. This is a  _ sadie hawkins _ dance. The girls are supposed to ask  _ us _ .” 

“I can’t take this anymore.” Tweek said. He started bunching snow together, rolling it in his hands and launching it over the top of the snow bank. 

Craig peeked his head over, watching the snowball smash right into the side of Cartman’s face. 

“Hey! What the  _ fuck! _ Are you fucking  _ seriously _ ?” 

Craig dropped back behind the snow bank, eyes wide and hands placed firmly over his mouth. “Holy shit.” He mumbled, and his shoulders started shaking. He could feel the tears in his eyes as the laughs threatened to escape his body. 

Tweek, on the other hand, was bunching some more snow together, rolling up snowballs as fast as he could. “Okay, okay, watch this.” He peeked over the bank, and launched two more snowballs. 

Craig managed to look over just in time to see Kyle take two snowballs to the face, his green hat falling off his head.

“Dude!” 

Craig burst out laughing, and he slapped his hands over his mouth.  _ Holy fuck! _ The tears were welling up and he nearly couldn’t breathe. “Tweek, babe, holy  _ fuck _ .”

  
Tweek handed him a snowball before jumping back up and launching another. Craig managed to toss one over as well, and the two snowballs pelted Kenny and Stan. Kenny fell over, face first into the snow, and Craig thought he could hear Kyle yell “You bastards!” 

The laughter was uncontrollable, and Craig thought he would die from lack of oxygen. He looked over at Tweek, who was laughing as well, and had a huge smile on his face. 

“Feel better?” Tweek asked. 

Craig nodded, and Tweek pulled him into a hug, still laughing. Craig’s laughs now muffled as his face buried into Tweek’s shoulder, his arms holding on to him tightly. 

“I think it was coming from the snow bank!”

“Oh shit.” Tweek said. He grabbed Craig’s hand and pulled them both up. “Run!” 

***

_ “You better figure it out, Craig, or you’re gunna be a failure in life, guaranteed.” _

Craig laid back on his bed, tossing a pillow up in the air and catching it on the way down. Being grounded fucking sucked, and being grounded without your phone or computer fucking sucked even more. It meant he was stuck once more with his thoughts, and he didn’t like it. 

He sat up, letting the pillow he was tossing fall back onto the bed. He sat cross legged, elbows on his knees as he stared at the wall in front of him. 

He needed a distraction. Craig hopped off the bed and went downstairs, making his way to the kitchen and grabbing one of the ice cream containers from the freezer. He leaned against the counter, opening the ice cream and started eating from it with a spoon. 

“Ew,” Tricia said as she walked in the kitchen. 

Craig flipped her off.

She grabbed a soda from the fridge, popping open the top and taking a swig from it. “What’s your problem?”

Craig glared at her, spoon in his mouth. “Maybe  _ you’re _ my problem.” 

“Fuck you.” Tricia said, giving him the middle finger as well. “Go mope in your room,” 

“It’s a free country, I can mope in here if I want.” Craig said. “Last I checked, you don’t own the kitchen.” 

Tricia walked over and stood next to him, leaning against the counter and sipping at her soda again. She bumped her elbow into his side, and he bumped her back. “Why are you moping?”

“I’m fucking  _ grounded _ .” He replied. 

“Yeah but, you’ve been grounded before.” She said. 

Craig took another large spoonful of ice cream and stuffed it in his mouth. Another few bites like this and he was liable to get brain freeze. He dropped the spoon into the container and set it on the counter. “Do you think Tweek and I spend too much time together?” 

Tricia stopped mid sip of soda, coughing and sputtering, nearly dropping the can. After a few seconds, she took some deep breaths, setting the soda on the counter next to the ice cream. “Don’t make me choke on my soda, asshole.” 

“That’s not an answer.” 

“Okay how about this.” Tricia said. “Is the sky fucking blue? Does the sun rise in the east and set in the west? Is water wet?” She shook her head. “Damn Craig, stop asking questions you know the obvious answer to. You two are glued together.” 

“I know…” Craig said. 

“But since when was that a  _ bad  _ thing?” Tricia said, picking her soda back up and walking to the edge of the kitchen. “Quit moping, you dick, it’s out of character I don’t like it.”

Craig watched her disappear out of the kitchen, and he picked up the ice cream, taking it with him to his room.

***

“I’m gunna figure out which one of these assholes it was!”

“Just let it go,” Stan said.

“No Stan, you fucking hippie, I will not let it go!” Cartman said the next day at school. “You gotta take a stand, okay? You can’t let these dicks walk all over you!”

Craig folded his arms over his desk and rest his head on them. He yawned, closing his eyes, trying to let the chatter of the outside world disappear around him. 

“Why, I thought you liked dicks?” Tweek asked. 

A widespread “ooooooooo” went across the class, and Craig buried his head more into his arms, fighting the smile on his face and the chuckle passing through his lips. 

“Fuck you, Tweek!” Cartman said. “I bet it was you, wasn’t it? You fucking asshole!” 

“I was at the coffee shop all day,” Tweek said. “With Craig. We were having a coffee date, right?” 

Craig lifted his head at the sound of his name. “Huh? Oh yeah.” 

“See?”

“You’re a fucking liar, Tweek! Craig too! It’s just like you gay assholes to stick together.” Cartman said. 

“Dude, really?” Kyle said. “Just leave them alone. I believe them.”

“Me too,” came Kenny’s muffled reply. 

Craig returned his head to the desk as the teacher walked in, drowning out the rest of the sounds as he drifted off to sleep. 

_ “Come on, Craig!”  _

_ Craig stood in the center of a completely blank room, feet planted firmly on the ground. He tried to take a step forward, but his feet felt like bricks. He frowned, eyebrows narrowing, and he tried to lift them again, with no success.  _

_ “Craig, come on, we’re not waiting for you!”  _

_ He tried once more, but he didn’t move. He reached out with his arms, and they weren’t moving either. “Fucking move what the fuck!”  _

_ Tweek appeared in front of him, holding out his hand. “Come on, Craig! It’s time to go.” _

_ “I can’t,” Craig said. “Babe.”  _

_ Tweek rubbed his chin in thought. “Well, that’s a predicament, isn’t it?”  _

_ “Why yes, yes it is.” Craig responded.  _

_ Tweek stuck his tongue out, waving at Craig before taking steps backwards away from him. “I guess you’ll just have to stay here then.”  _

_ “What?” Craig asked. “Hold on - wait!”  _

_ “If you’re stuck, I’m not waiting.” Tweek said. “Good bye, Craig.” _

“I said fucking wait!” Craig jumped up, clutching at his chest and breathing heavily. What the actual  _ fuck _ ?

“Ha! Fucking idiot fell asleep in class!” Cartman yelled, and the class started laughing. 

“Ughhhh…” Craig pulled his hat down over his face. 

“Craig Tucker!” The teacher yelled. “Were you sleeping in class?”

He knew he shouldn’t. He knew it wouldn’t make things any better, and would actually make things far worse. But he couldn’t help as his hand came up and he flipped her off. 

“Did you just flip me off?” She asked, crossing her arms. 

“No.” He responded. 

“Detention for you, mister.” 

Craig hit his head a few times on the desk.

***

“Now Craig, what do you have to say for yourself?” Mr. Mackey asked. 

“Nothing.” Craig responded blandly. He could hear this playing out in his mind over and over again - always the same outcome. He was pretty sure this was his hundredth time in detention over the course of his schooling. And he wouldn’t be surprised if that was an understatement. 

“Mmkay I told you to shape up, Craig. You don’t want to get held back a grade for this nonsense, do you?” 

_ “If you’re stuck, I’m not waiting.” _ Craig shook his head. “I’m fine.” 

“Mmkay, well I’m gunna need you to write ‘I won’t flip off the teacher’ two hundred times on this paper.” Mr. Mackey set down a stack of loose leaf notebook paper and a number two pencil on the desk in front of Craig. “Maybe that’ll teach you a lesson.”

“Sure it will.” Craig said, picking up the pencil. He had done this exercise a million times before. He was surprised he only needed to write out two hundred sentences. He was pretty sure Mr. Mackey had him up to five hundred the last time he was here, but he wasn’t gunna complain. 

As detention ended, and as Craig’s whole hand was covered in graphite smudges, Craig handed over the papers and promptly left the room, noting the clock on the wall at near four thirty. 

“Hey,” 

Craig stopped. Tweek was sitting on the chair outside of Mr. Mackey’s office, kicking his feet back and forth. Craig’s eyes widened, and he felt his face turn red. Did Tweek wait for him?

“How was it?” Tweek asked. 

Craig shrugged. “Same as always.” 

Tweek held his hand out, and Craig just looked down at it, then back up at Tweek’s small smile. Craig took a hold of Tweek’s hand, feeling the warmth once more course through his whole body as they walked out of the school. 

Neither said a word as they traveled through town, hand in hand, taking each step in stride together. As they approached Craig’s house, he stopped, pulling Tweek back to stop with him. 

“Tweek…” Craig said, tightening the grip on Tweek’s hand. What could he say? How could he say it without sounding like a fucking idiot? He didn’t even know what he wanted to say, let alone how to start the conversation. His chest hurt and a melancholy wave hit him suddenly. 

“Craig?” Tweek asked. 

Craig let go of Tweek’s hand. “Uh...thanks for walking me home.” He stepped around Tweek, walking up to his door and unlocking it with the keys he kept in his pocket. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Craig, are you alright?” Tweek asked, approaching the door. 

“I’m fine. Just tired.” Craig said. “It’s been a long day, I’m sure you wanna get home and relax. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” He walked through the door and closed it behind him, leaning his head back and looking up to the ceiling. 

“Okay, Craig.” Tweek said on the other side. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

But Craig didn’t go to school the next day. Or the day after that. In fact, he missed the entire week of school, managing to convince his mother that he was sick and needed to lay in bed. The look on his face must have convinced her, because she was surprisingly reasonable in letting him stay home. 

He spent the week in bed, most of the time face down and in and out of a strange lucid dream state. In many of his dreams he was stuck and couldn’t move. Sometimes, he was drowning and couldn’t breathe. In all dreams, he was left behind. 

Why was he feeling this way? He covered his face with the pillow, blocking out all sight and sound from his room. Craig Tucker wasn’t this weak, was he? He was just feeling happy a few days ago, wasn’t he? Why was this consuming him?

“It’s too much,” He said, muffled by the pillow. “It’s all too much.” 

“Too much pressure?” 

Craig sat up, throwing the pillow across the room, heart racing. “What the fuck!? Holy shit!”

Tweek was sitting on his windowsill dressed in a black button up shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. A blue tie, slightly askew, completed the ensemble. His unruly hair was combed back, a few pieces sticking out on the ends, but otherwise surprisingly put together. It reminded Craig of their metrosexual days. 

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Craig asked, standing up and walking over towards Tweek, helping him down from the windowsill. “And why did you climb up my window?”

“You weren’t answering the door.” Tweek said. “Your mom said you weren’t feeling well.”

Craig walked back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Looking at Tweek, he immediately felt under dressed, and it didn’t help that he hadn’t showered in a few days either. He grabbed his hat off the nightstand, putting it on over his unkempt hair. “What are you doing here?”

“Do I need a reason to come check on my boyfriend?” Tweek asked, taking a seat next to Craig. “I mean, he has been gone all week and doesn’t have access to his phone.” 

Tweek put an arm around Craig. “Plus, I was worried.” 

“Honey,” Craig said, feeling his voice waver. “Fuck…”

Tweek turned to the side, pulling Craig into a tighter hug and rubbing circles on his back. Craig held onto Tweek tight, feeling his body betray him as the tears started falling down his face. He took in several large breaths trying to calm himself down and stop, but the more he tried, the worse it got. 

“I’ve got you.” Tweek said, placing one hand on the back of Craig’s head and holding him close. Craig grasped at Tweek, holding him around his midsection as he buried his face in Tweek’s shoulder. 

Why? Why was he so fucking weak? Why was he even feeling this way? There wasn’t even a reason!

But as Tweek rubbed circles on his back and snuck his fingers underneath Craig’s hat to run them through Craig’s hair, Craig couldn’t help but to let it all out. The tears came harder; louder. 

And then after what felt like an eternity, Craig stopped. His eyes felt like they had no more tears to let go of. But Craig held Tweek still, and Tweek never faltered in his hold either. 

“I remember this one time,” Tweek began, his fingers playing with Craig’s hair underneath the hat still, and Craig felt a tingling sensation down the back of his neck. “We had midterms in every class on the same day. The night before, I had this feeling like a weight on my chest. I thought for sure I was gunna panic, miss school, and fail all the exams at the same time.”

Craig opened his eyes, looking over Tweek’s shoulder at the wall on the far end of the room. For the first time, he could smell the faint hint of cologne coming from Tweek, and he recognized it as the one he bought him last Christmas. 

“I called you freaking out. I was pretty sure you wanted to hang up on me.” Tweek laughed a bit, and Craig held him tighter. 

“I would never hang up on you.” Craig said. 

“I know.” Tweek said. “But when I’m in that mindset, I think a lot of things that aren’t true. My mind makes up all kinds of scenarios that aren’t accurate in the slightest.”

_ “If you’re stuck, I’m not waiting.”  _ Craig pulled back from Tweek, looking at his blue eyes. “I...I think I know what you mean” 

“And just like how you wouldn’t hang up on me,” Tweek said. “I would never hang up on you. Or go anywhere. Or hate you. Or anything else you might have thought.” 

Craig chuckled. How could Tweek read his mind? It was scary and yet… “Hey, do you think we spend too much time together?”

“Have you been listening to my dad?” Tweek asked. “I swear, he can’t make up his mind. One day it’s ‘having a gay son is good for the coffee business, why don’t you bring Craig over here and just be all lovey dovey to bring in customers’ to ‘oh son you spend far too much time with Craig you should experience life on your own!’. I swear, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

Craig’s eyes widened. “Uh...but…”

“Do we spend a lot of time together?” Tweek asked. “Do the stars come out at night? Is grass green?”

“Have you been talking to Tricia?”

“What? No, man.” Tweek said. “But I don’t care about that cause I’d spend every waking minute with you if I could.”

Craig’s face was red for sure, and he shoved Tweek back away from him. “That’s fucking gay, dude.” 

“You’re gay.” Tweek said, shoving him back. He stood up, walking over to the mirror and adjusting his tie and messing with his hair. “Now are you gunna get ready or what?”

“What are you talking about?” Craig asked. 

“Don’t you remember? Right before we pelted Cartman with snowballs, they talked about that school dance. It’s tonight, let’s go.”

“I don’t dance.” Craig said. 

“Oh fuck you, go get ready.” Tweek said. 

“I’m grounded.”

“Since when did that stop you from leaving?”

“It’s a sadie hawkins dance, no one asked me.” Craig said. 

“That’s the one where the girl is supposed to ask the guy,” Tweek said. “I’m pretty sure you were supposed to ask me then, but I’ll give you a pass.” 

“What the fuck.” Craig said. 

“It’s okay, I’m saying yes.” Tweek laughed. “Now go get ready.” He pushed Craig over to the door. “I’ll find you some clothes. Go take a shower.” 

“Uh...what the…” Craig couldn’t finish his sentence as Tweek opened the door and shoved him out into the hallway. 

***

Craig leaned against the soda table dressed in a black button up, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He was nearly a match to Tweek save the color of his tie, which was a dark green and matched his eyes. Craig sipped at his can of soda, watching the dance floor as Tweek stood next to him.

“We should have grabbed some coffee.” Tweek said. “I can’t believe they don’t have any here.”

“They don’t typically serve coffee at high school dances, babe.” Craig said, handing him a coke zero. “Here, this has a fuck ton of caffeine and no sugar, drink as much as you want.” 

Tweek popped open the soda and downed the whole thing in one go, crumpling the can and tossing it in the trash. Craig’s eyes opened wide and his mouth hung open, and Tweek said “What?”

Craig shook his head and handed him another. 

They stood at the table enjoying each other’s company and taking in the sights around them. Clyde was trying to dance with Bebe, who was having trouble keeping up with Clyde’s erratic movements. Token and Nichole seemed to be more in step with each other, and Craig wouldn’t be surprised if he learned they practiced together. Stan and Wendy were doing the most awkward dancing of them all, trying to dance together but also not dance too closely. Butters was in the middle dancing with himself and was off beat considerably, but didn’t seem to notice. 

Craig’s glance moved off the dance floor to Cartman and Kyle, who were standing off to the side arguing with each other. Cartman had a smug look on his face as Kyle pointed a finger at Cartman’s face, shouting something Craig couldn’t hear. Not that he cared, anyway. 

Kenny was chatting with a group of girls who looked like they had arrived with no date. Craig rolled his eyes as he finished his soda. 

The music slowed down, and the dance floor thinned out. Only a few couples remained, and Craig guessed everyone was embarrassed to be seen slow dancing. 

“Come on, let’s go dance,” Tweek said. 

“What.” Craig said. 

Tweek grabbed his hand, pulling him out to the dance floor. “Come on.” 

Craig could feel the embarrassment creep up, and he took a few breaths to try and push it back down. After all Tweek had done for him, this was the least he could do. Tweek faced Craig and they stared at one another. 

“You brought me to sadie hawkins, this makes you the girl,” Craig said, pulling Tweek’s arms up over his shoulders. 

Tweek pulled back, grinning. “Yeah but you were supposed to ask me, that makes you the girl.” Tweek pulled Craig’s arms over his shoulders, and put his arms around Craig’s waist. 

“But I’m taller.” Craig said. 

“By like, three inches.” Tweek said. “What does that matter, anyway?” He started swaying them gently with the music. 

Craig shrugged, holding his arms out, elbows resting on Tweeks’ shoulders, and grasping his hands behind Tweek. Craig didn’t recognize whatever song they were listening to, but the combination of the music, the dim lighting, and Tweek’s gaze gave him that same embarrassed feeling, but for a different reason. 

“Thank you,” Craig said. “For...uh...being you.”

Tweek smiled, averting his gaze and looking down, his eyes shifting a bit. “Well uh...you’re welcome!” He looked back up at Craig. “Thank you for being you.” 

All the feelings from the past week; the strange emotions and the overwhelming anxiety - he understood. He  _ got  _ it. He felt this sudden connection to Tweek that he hadn’t felt before as he leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. 

Craig ignored the cat calls he knew were coming from Clyde, who had been dancing nearby them with Bebe, and pulled Tweek closer. He felt Tweek pull him at the same time, and Craig closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Tweek all around him. 

He may have had a moment of weakness, and even though he didn’t know if it would happen again or not, there was one thing he knew for sure. 

He’d make it through anything as long as he had Tweek. 


End file.
